Another 1
Grasshopper Cyclops |villain = yes |type = Leader |affiliation = |homeworld = |height = ??? |weight = ??? |firstepisode = Rider Time: Kamen Rider 1 |lastepisode = Rider Time: Kamen Rider 1 |numberofepisodes = 3 |cast = (voice) }} 1= will bow to me! The will of Shocker is my will!|Another 1 asserting his authority and title as the Great Leader to Urga.|Rider Time: Kamen Rider 1}} |-| 2= .|Rider Time: Kamen Rider 1}} is an derived from . He is the main antagonist of the Taki Gaiden special Rider Time: Kamen Rider 1. Another 1 is the leader of a remnant that are currently active in 2019, thus giving him the title Another 1'|大首領アナザー1号|Daishuryō Anazā Ichigō}}. He, along with two other Another Riders, Another 2 and Another ZX travel to 2016 to unify the original Shocker and the splinter faction to kill to achieve world domination. History An Another Rider created by remnants of in the year 2019 alongside Another 2 and Another ZX. The three Another Riders travel back to 2016 during the fallout between the original Shocker and the splinter faction , in an attempt to rewrite history where Shocker succeeds in taking over the world. Personality Like every incarnation of the Great Leader, Another 1 lives up to his title as the latest Great Leader. He is ruthlessly persuasive in his coercion of to join his faction to the point threatening to take over Nova Shocker for himself when he, and refused to acknowledge him and attempted to defy him. Forms Another 1 |-|1= |-|2= *'Height:' *'Weight:' *'Creator:' *'Year of Origin:' 2019. *'Position of year:' Center of Shocker belt. *'Name and position: '"ICHIGOU", chest :Powers and Abilities *'Rider Kick:' Another 1 can use a variation of the Double Riders' Rider Kick, namely Rider 1's version. *'Rider Punch:' Another 1 can use a variation of the Double Riders' Rider Punch, namely Rider 2's version. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Another 1 is voiced by |関 智一|Seki Tomokazu}}, who has served as the voice of the following the death of in recent crossover appearances. Notes *Another 1 is one of the few Showa Another Riders to be created in the present day instead of his year of origin (1971). **Theoretically, if Another 1 were to be created in 1971, not only will it take away Hongo's powers, this also leads to the erasure of all Kamen Riders' history that come after him. *Like most Another Riders, Another 1 is the opposite of . Hongo was turned into a cyborg by Shocker, only to escape and in the process opposing Shocker and fighting the evil organization for the sake of all humanity. Another 1 is the self-titled of the Shocker remnants in 2019, and is the latest successor to the original , the mastermind of the very organization who turned Hongo into a cyborg in the first place. **Coincidentally, Another 1 sports a hood and cape invoking the overall appearance of the Great Leader and his . *Another 1, along with Another 2 and Another ZX are the only Another Riders not to be created by Azwel and , nor and , but by . See also * - for the canon counterpart. * - original Kamen Rider 1. * Category:Another Riders (Taki Gaiden) Category:Grasshopper Monsters Category:Skeleton Monsters Category:Insect Monsters Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Great Leader's Incarnations Category:Shocker Category:Shocker Kaijin Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Leader Category:Riders without identities